


Shatter Me

by Raven_Sionis



Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sionis/pseuds/Raven_Sionis
Summary: Corvina is part of Raven's Cobblepot's family, she is a woman who ends up seeking out revenge after something drastic happens.Corvina ends up going to America with her Husband William Tavington so he can be part of a war. Corvina ends up leaving her children in the care of her childhood friend Lucy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, William Tavington/Original Female Character





	Shatter Me

-Corvina-

“I’m going with you then,” I shouted in anger. I wasn’t about to let my husband go off on his own to America to fight in a war. 

“Corvina, it is too dangerous for you to come along, you need to stay home with the kids.” William placed his hands on my shoulders and stared right into my eyes. 

“I will have my friend watch them, I want to go with you.” I was going to get my way with him and he knew that.

“Fine, you better go to her tonight we leave in the morning.” He shook his head and walked off.

I stood there with a proud smile, I knew I was going to win. He wouldn’t dare let me lose an argument. Now all I had to do was go visit my friend Lucy about watching the kids while we are gone. 

“But, momma, do you have to go?” 

My youngest son Samuel came running out of his hiding spot which was closet in the stairway. 

“I am afraid so, I need to make sure papa stays safe.” I scooped him up into my arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You won’t be gone long?” He asked with his bright blue eyes dimming a little from sadness. 

“I promise I won’t be gone long, now let us find the others. Shall we?” I smiled at him, making my way outside. 

I stood there watching Lydia and Banastre running around trying to catch a butterfly, while my eldest daughter Elizabeth was sitting under the tree reading away. 

“Children, if I could have your attention, please.” I finally spoke up and watched them stop what they were doing and sprint towards me. “I am afraid your father and I will be going on a trip tomorrow and my good friend Lucy will be watching over you while we are gone.” 

“What? You won’t be gone long, right?” Lydia looked at me with heartbreak in her eyes. 

Banastre looked away and kicked the dirt, he and I haven’t really been close like the others. He tended to keep to himself, he was quite attached to his sister Lydia though. In fact, Lydia was the only one who tells either me or her father about what goes on with her brother. 

“I won’t be gone long, I promise. Before you know it I will be back home.” I rounded them up for a group hug. 

(Later that day)

“Of course I can watch your kids for you. I feel like an aunt to them.” Lucy placed her teacup down and smiled. 

“That is because you are like family to us.” I took a sip of my tea and returned the smile. 

“I am honored to be considered family, I can’t wait to tell James he will be so pleased to know about that.” She was bubbling with happiness. 

Lucy and I were childhood friends and I was so happy that she had stuck around. 

“We leave tomorrow, and I have no idea where I am going, to be honest, I haven’t the faintest idea on when we will be back... “ I hated to give her the bad news but it was the truth. 

“Just as long as you both come back safe and alive that is all that matters and make sure to write to me.” 

“I will be sure to write to you as much as I can.” 

“Good, I don’t want to end up worrying about you.” She gave me a heartwarming smile.

“You won’t need to worry about me, I will be fine.” 

“I will worry about you, you are going off to a new place to be with your husband who is going to be fighting in a war. I just hope nothing happens to you or him,” She was nervous, I could tell by her tone. 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to either of us. Just make sure to remind my children about how much I love them while I am gone.” 

“I can do that for you.” 

Just then the moment of silence was broken by a few tiny whimpers then it went to full on crying, Lucy stood up and walked over to the crib. 

“There, there, no need to cry momma is here.” She cooed to him. 

“Is he going to be okay?” I walked over to them. 

“He will be, yes. He will fall asleep again soon.” She rocked him gently. 

“Just wanted to see his mother.” 

“He is going to be handsome just like his father when he gets older.” She placed a kiss on his forehead and placed him back in the crib. 

“James will be very proud of that. Well, I better head home before it gets dark.” 

“Stay safe, please. Don’t be getting yourself into any trouble.” She gave me a hug and looked me in the eyes. 

“I won’t do anything and I promise to stay safe.” 

  
  
  


(One year later) 

“All I am saying is that you should have picked me to be with you.” Wilkins leaned against the door of my room while I fixed up the bed. 

“You better watch what you say. Look we may have been friends for a while but I just didn’t feel anything between us. Now if you will excuse me I would like to go read.” I snatched my book of the nightstand. 

Out of all the people to stay behind it had to be him. I shoved past him and made my way to the outside area. If I hadn’t promised Lucy that I would stay out of trouble I would have tried to sneak my way out of here for a break. 

“If you only had given us a chance.” 

The audacity of him to follow me out here and press on with wanting to be with me. 

“If you don’t step away from me right now I will attack you.” I hand my book ready to hit him. 

“Is someone cranky because they haven’t done the goat’s jig in a while?” He had a wolfish grin on his face. 

“How dare you!” I gave him a hard slap on the cheek. 

I then ran off to where the horses were tied up, I ended up taking off with one and demanded that the gate to the fort be opened. I didn’t care where I ended up I wanted away from this fort! 

“Darling? Where are you going??” 

I heard the faint sound of my husband coming from behind me. I slowed the horse down to a steady trot for him to catch up. 

“I just need to have some alone time right now.” I felt hot tears streaming down my face, gripped the reins of my horse as my vision got blurred. 

“What happened?” He asked as he kept up with me. 

“Go ask Captain Wilkins what happened.” I hardly used that title with him unless I was angry with him, which I was. 

I then stopped my horse trying to settle myself down. 

“Let’s go sit down and relax.” He helped me down and lead me over to these huge rocks to sit down on.

He let me sit there in silence, letting me collect my thoughts and to calm down. It was nice to finally have some alone time with him. 

“He got on my nerves today, he brought up on how I should have been with him instead of you. Then he had the audacity to say that I am cranky for not... “ My cheeks were warm from embarrassment “For us not having you know... “ I was hoping he would get what I was trying to tell him. I think he did because I could see the anger in his eyes. 

“How dare he, I knew he was going to be trouble. You stay here while I go and kill him.” He stood up but I tugged him back down. 

“No, please, stay here this has been the first time since we had spent proper time together.” 

He sighed “I will stay then just for you.” 

-Lucy- 

“Auntie, you need to calm down. Mother wrote to you last month. I am sure she will write again soon, she probably got busy.” Elizabeth waved her arms with the letter their mother had written last month.

“But what if something happened to her, maybe that is why she hasn’t wrote me this month.” I paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, a nervous hand rubbing my pregnant belly. 

“You need to stop panicking how many times do James and I need to tell you to stay calm?” 

“Too many…” 

“Sit down and take some breaths. I am going to get the tea started. Mother will write to us again.” 

“Fine… Oh, I know I will simply write to her again!” I quickly went to my writing desk instead. 

“That’s not what I meant... “ Elizabeth mumbled softly. 

“Let’s see here what to say.” I picked up my quill and dabbed it in my ink jar. 

“Why are you writing again?” 

I glanced over my shoulder to see my husband standing there with his arms crossed.

“Because if I write to her again it may remind her to write to me.” I know the idea probably sounded dumb but to me, it gave me some hope. 

“If it will put your mind at ease then keep writing to her. Just be careful to not stress we do not want to harm the baby.” He walked over and leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek. “By the way, did you tell her the news?” 

“Of course I did, I have been waiting for a reply back. Hence why I am writing to her again.” I smiled. 

“I am sure she will get back to us soon, Now when you are done you should just us for our night time tea time. Then help me put the children to bed.”

I nodded my head and began to write out my letter. 

_ Dear Corvina,  _

_ I do hope you are okay, I have been worried sick about you. I hope you got my last letter we all miss you and hope for you to return soon. I’ve been trying to do well. I told you in the last letter I’m having another baby. They’re growing fast already. I think I felt the first kick. The children are doing well. They’re going up fast too. Banastre is still not talking, I actually think he is quite upset with you still being gone. We have tried to get him to speak but he simply won’t do it, instead, he writes things down. We will keep working with him hopefully he will start talking soon. I am afraid that is all I have to say for now. I must go and help put the children to bed.  _

_ Hurry home soon.  _

_ Love, _

_ Lucy _

“Alright everyone let’s get to bed.” I stood up from my desk. 


End file.
